vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tock
Summary Tock is a crocodile Faunus with a shaved head, dark-green mohawk and yellow eyes. She was part of a team of assassins hired, supposedly by Salem, to eliminate Maria Calavera. After a prolonged battle between the two, Tock manages to slash the Grimm Reaper's eyes, rendering her permanently blind and robbing her of the Silver Eyes technique. Before being dealt the killing blow, however, Maria manages catch Tock off guard and decapitate her. Though an extremely deadly adversary, Tock is also quite arrogant, which can possibly be attributed to her Semblance that allows her to become invulnerable for a full minute. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Tock Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Faunus (Crocodile), Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Master Swordswoman, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses. Being a Faunus gives her enhanced hearing and grants her night vision), Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Natural Weaponry (Has razor sharp teeth, which were capable of shattering Maria's weapon), Invulnerability (Via Semblance), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Broke The Grimm Reaper's aura after extensive fighting, and gouged her eyes out afterwards) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Sidestepped bullets fired by the Grimm Reaper and matched her in close-quarters combat) Lifting Strength: Class K (Grappled with The Grimm Reaper) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: Unknown (She was killed instantly by an attack from Maria after her semblance wore off), At least Large Building level, likely far higher with her semblance (Allowed her to take attacks from The Grimm Reaper without being damaged or even flinching) Stamina: High (Was able to engage in combat for a full minute with Maria Calavera) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Two swords, stopwatch, prosthetic teeth Intelligence: Above Average (Tock is an incredibly skilled combatant, having managed to defeat Maria Calavera, who was considered a legend even by the likes of Qrow.) Weaknesses: Tock is quite arrogant. Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Semblance: Invulnerability:' Tock's semblance is described as an "impenetrable defensive Aura shield", making her invulnerable to the attacks of Maria Calavera in her prime for a duration of 60 seconds. When activated, Tock momentarily gains a yellow glow which swiftly dissipates, indicating its activation. Due to the fact that she doesn't need to rely on defense when in this state, she can have a far more aggressive fighting style without worrying about the consequences of retaliation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Internet Characters Category:Assassins Category:Sword Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Reptiles Category:Rooster Teeth Category:RWBY Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 8